The Best Christmas Present
by CherryBlossom313
Summary: He was going to ask her to marry him. "Then why don't you ask her on Christmas?" And Christmas was the perfect day. It would be the best Christmas present. SasuFemNaru  Edited version
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So after four long years, I finally decided to edit this story. I only reread this story last week and I almost cried at the silly grammar mistakes and lack of other stuff. Luckily, my grammar has improved slightly (there is probably going to be some mistakes) and I think the story is slightly better now. I kept the story about the same, only changing it here and there. Anyways, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. :(

* * *

"Why haven't you asked Naruto to marry you?" the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade asked him with a smirk.

"_What the hell?_" he thought. His eyes wandered over to the other Sannin in the room, but Jiraiya was looking out a window, a big frown on his face.

Sasuke faced her again and sighed mentally. He wasn't expecting that question…when all he wanted to know was where Naruto was. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wondering why Tsunade was asking him _now_ when he and Naruto had been together for almost four years.

He sighed, physically this time. It was his own fault that he was in this situation in the first place. If he had simply listened to Naruto yesterday, when she told him what she had planned today, he wouldn't be here.

"_And here I thought the day couldn't get worse…_" he thought dryly, thinking back to his morning.

Flashback

_Beep, Beep, Be-Crash!_

_Sasuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, instantly cursing when the bright light coming from a nearby window hit him. He muttered under his breath and sat up. He sat there for a couple of minutes, staring at the broken alarm clock making a mentally note to buy a new one. _

_Yawning, he slid out of bed and walked to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he did so. After a warm, quick shower he dressed and walked out of his room, still in a grumpy mood._

_Sasuke was expecting a warm breakfast when he entered the kitchen…but no such thing. There was no Naruto and no breakfast waiting for him on the kitchen table. He ran his hand through his slightly damp hair, remembering that his girlfriend had told him she would be gone. _

_Where she had headed off to, Sasuke didn't remember._

_With a sigh, he figured he would go ask the Hokage, since she usually knew where Naruto ran off to. But as he opened the front door, his eye twitched and he surpassed a shiver as a cold breeze hit him. There was an untouched layer of snow in front of him and he sighed once again, in the back of his mind remembering that it was winter and Christmas was only a couple days away._

"Great._" he thought. "No breakfast, no Naruto. And I still have to find Naruto a present." he muttered to himself before grabbing his jacket and venturing out into the snow._

"_Can the day get any worse?"_

* * *

"I spoke too soon…" _he thought as he, or rather his clone, was being chased by his fan girls. His eye twitched, wondering why they couldn't leave him alone. They knew he already had a girlfriend…yet they wouldn't give up…_

_He jumped onto a rooftop and continued towards the Hokage's Tower. "Are they ever going to stop?" he asked himself. He stopped and turned around, feeling two familiar chakras._

"_You will probably need to get married." Kakashi said with a smiling eye before he returned to his orange book. "That's what I had to do." Beside him, Sakura giggled. _

"_I think he's right Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's because you married Mitarashi." he replied with a smirk. He, along with just about everyone, was surprised when Kakashi told them he was going to marry Anko._

_Everyone was sure it was because he was drunk when he asked her._

_Sakura giggled, covering it with her gloved hand. "That too."_

_Kakashi sighed but didn't look up from his book. "Maybe."_

_Sasuke grinned as Sakura smiled. He turned to his former teammate and asked, "Have you seen Naruto by any chance?"_

"_She was with Tsunade-sama, but that was an hour ago." Sakura answered. She turned to Kakashi and her eye twitched, seeing the orange book. "Must you read that book in my presence?"_

_Kakashi didn't say a word, simply grinning and poofing away. _

"_I'll see you later Sakura." Sasuke said and before he could leave, he felt her strong grip on his wrist. He faced her and raised a brow. "Yes?"_

_She let him go and asked, "I was just curios…have you bought Naruto a present yet?"_

"_No." he answered truthfully._

"_Oh." she muttered. "…I know this isn't any of my business…" she trailed off and Sasuke smirked._

"_I'm not going to bite Sakura."_

"_When are you going to ask her to marry you?"_

_His eyes widened slightly. "What?"_

"_Do you plan to ask her one day? I mean, you've been together for almost four years now."_

"_I do want to marry her…I just don't know when I should ask her."_

_Sakura smiled brightly. "Then why don't you ask her on Christmas?"_

_He released a soft sigh before facing away from her. "I'll see you later Sakura."_

"_Wait-"_

_But he was already gone._

* * *

_He didn't notice when he arrived to the Hokage's Tower, his mind in a completely difference place for him to notice. He replayed Sakura's question._

"Do you plan to ask her one day?"

_He did plan on asking her…but it was more along the lines on _why_ he hadn't ask her yet. He loved her, since their genin years and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_So why…why hadn't he asked her yet?_

_He shook his head, finally noticing that he was in front of Tsunade's office. He gently knocked on the door and waited for her to allow him in. Entering, he saw her sitting at her deck, a cup of sake in her right hand. Jiraiya was standing near a window and, surprisingly, not spying on women._

_The blonde smiled. "Hello Uchiha. What brings you here?"_

_He bowed before asking, "Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you knew where Naruto is?" He heard Jiraiya groaned softly while Tsunade continued to smile._

"_She said she was going to the Academy…something about helping Iruka with his students today."_

"_Than-"_

"_There's something I want to ask you Sasuke…"_

_He blinked and nodded his head slowly._

End of Flashback

Now, here he was, in front of the Hokage, with no answer.

His eyes hardened. "Why do you want to know?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Tsunade glared. "She is like my daughter Sasuke. I want what is best for her and so does Jiraiya."

"And you believe I am not what she needs?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I didn't mean it like that Sasuke. I know you love her and will protect her with your life. But…"

"You don't think she will be happy with me?"

"Brat." Jiraiya said, speaking for the first time. "She didn't mean it like. I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire village can see that you truly make her happy."

Sasuke licked his slightly dried lips. "I love her and I will ask her once the time comes."

Tsunade smiled while Jiraiya looked away, frowning. "You have our blessing."

* * *

"Troublesome…" he mumbled, walking out of the office. He knew that both cared greatly for Naruto, so he wasn't completely surprised by Tsunade's question.

He was more surprised on his lack of answer.

He wanted to marry her. Make her his.

But why hadn't he asked her yet was still a mystery to him.

Arriving to the Academy, Sasuke walked over to the playground where he knew Naruto would be. He saw many children running around, playing with each other in the snow. He chuckled softly, as snowballs were being thrown in each direction. It reminded him of his childhood…before the massacre.

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked around for Naruto. He found her quickly and his heart skipped a beat, taking in the beautiful sight. Her long blonde hair was held up in pigtails by matching flower pins, short bangs hovering over her bright blue eyes. She wore a beautiful blue and purple kimono and the white scarf Sasuke remembered buying her the previous year around her neck.

He felt the genjutsu that hide her fox ears and tail after merging with the Kyuubi and even without those features, she was still a sight to behold.

Naruto looked breathtaking to him.

She was kneeling down in front of a girl as the two played a clapping game, a bright smile on her tan face. The two talked quietly to each other, never faltering in their game.

Sasuke smiled slightly watching them until they finished. And it was once the girl was gone that Naruto noticed him and smiled brightly. She made her way to him, only to be stopped by a male teacher. At this, Sasuke glared at him knowing that he lusted for her, wanting her for her beauty.

But nevertheless, Naruto smiled at the man and talked with him.

And it was then that Sasuke knew. It hit him like a Chidori through his stomach…

He was scared.

He was scared that if he were to ask for Naruto's hand in marriage she would say no. He was sacred that she would leave him, even after everything they had been though, for someone that was better then him…for something that could make her happier. He was scared…that she would leave him like everyone he ever cared for did.

"Sasuke!"

He was snapped out of thoughts by her sweet voice and he blinked a couple of times, seeing her wave her hand in front of his face. She smiled brightly and he returned it with a small one of his own. "Naru-chan." he said and quickly smirked when she blushed.

"You okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. "You spaced out for a bit."

She was always worrying about him and he smiled softly, seeing the concern and love in her bright blue eyes. He cupped her cheek, caressing it gently as she blushed. "I'm fine."

Her eyes closed and she smiled slightly. "Your hands are cold."

Sasuke chuckled. "The blush on your cheek is warming them up."

Naruto's blush darkened and she pouted, opening her eyes. "Meanie."

"I know." he replied back.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you to wear a scarf before you leave the house?" she scolded him.

He rolled his eyes, laughing mentally. "It slipped my mind."

Naruto stopped him and took off her scarf, wrapping it around his neck. "You can use mine." she said and finished with a bright smile. "Now, why don't we go home and I'll make us some food?"

He didn't answer her, simply wrapped his arm around her waist and poofed them somewhere.

Arriving to their destination, Naruto looked around and her eyes widened taking in the beautiful light. They stood off to the side of a lovely clearing. They stood in an untouched layer of snow surrounding by many trees. A lake sat in the center of this and it seemed to be completely frozen.

"It's lovely." she whispered and took his hand, walking towards the lake.

Sasuke grinned and pulled her into his embrace, earning a quiet squeak. He chuckled, arms gripping possessively around her. "It has nothing on you love."

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke bend down and kissed her on the lips, holding her tightly. They kissed for what seemed like forever to them, pulling away when the need for air was necessary. He smirked at her flustered face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you…now and forever."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Sasuke. Forever a day."

It was then that he worries completely vanished…he was going to ask her to marry him.

_"Then why don't you ask her on Christmas?"_

And Christmas was the perfect day.

It would be the best Christmas present.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Several inches of snow covered the large, quiet village as many talked among themselves, children played in the snow, and others were finishing the last details on their house for the upcoming holiday.

All in all, it was a lovely and quiet da-

"**What?**"

Or maybe not.

Many turned their heads in the direction of the Hokage's Tower before returning back to their quiet yet eventful day. They knew exactly who it was that had yelled.

In Tsunade's office, the blonde Hokage was recovering from ringing eardrums. She raised a brow at the shocked Naruto standing in front of her. "You didn't need to scream. The entire village probably heard you."

"But this is awesome news!" she squeaked. Her bright blue eyes shined and she began to jump up and down in her excitement. "I can't wait to tell Sasuke and my friends!"

"You deserve this brat."

"The council is okay with this?" she asked softly.

"No one deserves to be the Rokudaime Hokage more than you Naruto. Your dream has finally come true." Tsunade explained with a smile of her face. She was happy that Naruto would be her successor.

With another bright smile, Naruto pulled Tsunade in a tight hug. "Thank you…so much."

"You're welcome."

Pulling apart, Naruto sniffed and wiped away the tear that fell. "This has to be the best day of my life."

Tsunade hide her smirk well. "_If you only knew Naruto, what Sasuke has in store…_"

Flashback

_Tsunade was sitting in her office doing her paperwork. A cup of sake sat close by and she grabbed it, taking a long sip. Just as she sat it down, there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in." she said, surprised to see Sasuke. "Sasuke."_

"_Hokage-sama." he replied and bowed._

"_What can I do for you?" she asked, taking another sip of the sake._

"_I'm going to ask Naruto to marry me."_

_She chocked and glared as the male smirked. "W-What?"_

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

"_I heard you the first time!" she yelled. "Why so soon? I mean, we just had this conversion yesterday." She poured herself another cup of sake, knowing that she was going to need it._

"_I thought about it, after leaving your office yesterday. It's time…"_

"_Very well. Do you plan on asking her soon?"_

_He smirked again and her eye twitched. "You'll see."_

"_Uchiha…"_

"_Hn."_

_She sighed, eyes closing for a brief moment. "You have the ring?"_

"_Yes." he answered, feeling the ring he had gotten almost three months ago while on a mission in his pocket. He purchased it on a whim but he knew the ring would be perfect to propose with._

"_Who else knows?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_Sakura and Hinata."_

_Tsunade chuckled and leaned back against her chair. "Are you going to tell everyone before asking her?"_

"_Of course."_

End of Flashback

"I'm going to find Sasuke and tell him the awesome news." Naruto explained with a smile. "I'll see you later Baa-chan!" She squeaked, dodging a paperweight.

"Brat!"

"See you later today!" she sang, skipping out of the office.

* * *

Sasuke was training, finishing the signs for a fire jutsu when his name was called out loudly and he was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. He was thankful for the soft snow that hit the back of his head and not the hard ground. "Naru-"

"I'm going to be Hokage!" she squeaked, hugging him tightly.

A rare, bright smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he hugged her tightly. "That's wonderful news Naru-chan." he said and pulled her down for a short kiss. Pulling back he said, "You're the perfect choice for Hokage, Naruto. You will make a wonderful leader."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest. "Thank you Sasuke."

"_I couldn't have done this without you._"

* * *

_Christmas Day_

It was a beautiful Christmas as snow fell throughout the day, covering Konoha in another layer of it. It was peaceful; families all around the village were celebrating the wonderful holiday with their love ones.

The sun had just started to set when Naruto and Sasuke made the last touches on the Christmas tree and decorations for the party they were hosting for their friends.

"It's almost seven." Naruto muttered, fixing the ribbons holding her hair up. "They should be here soon."

Sasuke took in the beautiful sight before him and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. "There's somewhere I want to take you."

She blinked before nodding. "Okay." she said and before she knew it, they were standing in a beautiful clearing. It looked familiar to her, quickly noticing that it was part of the garden that was in the Uchiha Estate. "Why are we here?" she asked him softly, turning around to face him.

"This use to be my mother's garden." he answered, frowning slightly as he looked up at the rising moon. "I use to come here all the time before the massacre. After…" He took a short pause, locking his eyes with her. "I came here when I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares I had of that night."

"Sasuke."

He covered the short distances between them and cupped her cheek with his slightly cold hand. "But now…now I want to come here to see you fill this place with life again. I want to see our children playing here. I want you to stay here, with me, forever."

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

He kneeled on one knee, hearing her gasp quietly. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you make my dream come true? Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out a beautiful diamond ring.

The tears were flowing now and she chocked back a sob. She didn't trust her voice and she nodded her head before throwing herself at him. She buried her face into his shoulder, nodding more.

A huge weight lifted from his heart and Sasuke chuckled, hugging her tightly. "Uchiha Naruto." he muttered into her ear. He smiled as Naruto looked at him and he reached up, caressing her cheek. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She laughed. "It does." she said as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Naruto smiled slightly before leaning down, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you." she whispered once they pulled apart.

"I love you too." he answered before lifting them off the ground. He chuckled as he lifted her into his arms, earning a playful glare and a squeak from his future wife.

"I wonder how long it will take everyone to figure out we're engaged." she said, giggling as Sasuke carried her back to the mansion.

Sasuke smirked. "They know."

"You told them?"

"Yes but they don't know when I was going to ask."

Naruto giggled. "Then, we should make a bet."

"Bet?"

"To see how long it will take them to figure it out."

He chuckled. "Knowing them, by tomorrow."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of New Years." Naruto grinned. "If I win, you have to buy me two weeks of as much ramen as I want!"

"And if I win…" Sasuke smirked. "I'll think about it. What if we're both wrong?"

"Closest guess wins. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

By the time they had arrived back inside and had fixed their clothes, the doorbell had ringed and Naruto smiled brightly running down the stairs. She opened the door with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Sakura replied. The friends hugged and Sakura giggled. "I have a surprise for you."

Naruto gasped in surprise. "Gaara!" she squeaked and hugged the Kazekage tightly. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Sakura forced me to come." he muttered and looked at his girlfriend's smiling face. "Dragged me all the way from Suna to be here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Too cold."

Naruto laughed and pulled them inside where Sakura hugged Sasuke and Gaara shook his hand. "Did Temari and Kankurou come with you?"

"Kankurou decided to stay and spend the holiday with his girlfriend." Gaara answered.

"And Temari is with Shikamaru." Sakura said. "Probably dragging that lazy boyfriend of hers here."

"So true Sakura." Temari said, stepping inside the house with Shikamaru. She smiled brightly. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey!" The blondes hugged as Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged nods. "Thanks for bring him Temari." Naruto said and giggled when Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome."

"Comes with having hyper girlfriends." Sasuke muttered softly to him.

"Naru-chan!"

"Yo Naru!"

"Hey Hinata, dog breath!" the blonde and hugged them.

Kiba glared and turned to Sasuke. "You should teach her some manners Uchiha."

He smirked. "I rather like her sense of humor."

Luckily, Hinata dragged her boyfriend into the living room before a fight broke out between them.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey brats!" Anko said, coming in with a couple of bottles of sake in her hands. She smiled slightly at Naruto before dragging Kakashi to the living room.

"Hello my youthful friends!"

Sasuke groaned and leaned down close to Naruto's ear. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to invite them!" he hissed into her ear as Gai came in with Lee.

"We didn't agree on anything." she said and smirked. "Don't worry."

"Yea…" Sasuke muttered seeing Lee and Gai reach for the sake. "Don't worry…"

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, the Uchiha Estate was filled with people talking and laughing. It brought a soft smile on Naruto's face seeing the usually quiet mansion filled with life. She liked it, watching the people she loved and cared for talk with no worries.

Lee and Gai were both drunk and singing at the top of their lungs. Shikamaru and Temari were talking quietly to themselves in the couch across from where she, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko, and Kakashi were having a drinking contest and she seriously didn't want to know how that was going to end. Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, and Asuma were trying to drag Iruka and Shizune under a mistletoe. Neji, TenTen, and Kiba were having a conversion with Shino and Naruto giggled slightly seeing a blush on the stoic male's face. Sasuke and Gaara were talking quietly to each other while Konohamaru and his friends were outside playing in the snow.

It was peaceful and Naruto never wanted it to end.

"Naru-chan."

"Huh?" she said, looking at Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We've been calling you for the past few minutes."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked softly.

"I'm fine. No need to wor-" She stopped as a snowball hit her straight in the face. The talking stopped as Konohamaru appeared from the window the snowball had come from.

"Sorry about that Naru."

Kiba was the one that broke the silences, laughing loudly.

Naruto's eye twitched but she didn't say anything as she grabbed a handful of snow from the windowsill and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the face.

"Naruto!" he growled and rushed over to another opened window and threw a snowball at her. Naruto giggled, quickly dodging it and instead hit Sakura in the face.

"Kiba!"

He squeaked and quickly ran outside, shouting, "Snowball fight!"

If anyone were passing by the Uchiha Estate they would hear laughter and see snowballs being thrown in every direction. The friends were divided by genders and everyone was getting hit.

Naruto laughed as Sakura hit Gaara in the face, the surprised look on the usually emotionless male made her laugh even more. She squeaked, feeling a pair of arms around her waist before a snowball came crashing on top of her head.

"Sasuke!"

"Get them!" Someone yelled and the couple was hammered with snowballs in every direction. They stopped, minutes later, when they were covered in a small layer of snow.

"Jerks!"

It was Tsunade that noticed it; seeing the way the ring on Naruto's finger sparkle in the light. "Oh my…"

Hinata squeaked, noticing it too. "Naruto you're engaged!"

The girls rushed over to her, hugging her tightly talking, smiling, and laughing.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had won their bet. Kakashi appeared beside him and patted him on the shoulder. "About time you asked her Sasuke."

He watched his blushing soon to be bride as questions were thrown left and right.

"When is the wedding?"

"How did Sasuke-kun ask you?"

"Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"How many kids are you planning on having?"

"We haven't decided on a date yet, Sasuke just asked me today. It's private and yes, all of you can be my bridesmaids. As for children…" She blushed. "We haven't thought about it yet."

"This is so exciting!" Sakura squeaked. "We have to start planning right away!"

"W-What? Don't I have any say?"

"Nope!"

* * *

"I did win the bet." Sasuke muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He was glad everyone had finally left, glad to have alone time with his Naruto.

"So you did." she replied.

He smirked. "How many kids do you want?"

"Never really thought about it." she said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke chuckled and lifted her over his shoulder. She squeaked, hitting his back. "Put me down!"

"Nope." he said and patted her butt. "Since I won the bet, I'm thinking about having five kids."

"W-What?" she squeaked. Her face flustered but a small smile appeared on her face as she looked at her ring. "_Best Christmas present ever..._"

"I think we should start right now."

Her eyes widened slightly and she tried to get out of his hold. "S-Sasuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months later..._

The day had finally arrived.

The day she would officially become Uchiha Naruto.

Naruto released a long sigh, hoping to calm her nerves. Sakura and Hinata had done a good job all morning distracting her and she hoped her best friends would come back quickly, before she chickened out.

_Knock, knock_

"Thank god_..._" she muttered and turned around. "Come in."

Sakura stepped in first, wearing a lovely pink kimono and Hinata followed close behind, wearing a dark purple one.

"You love beautiful!" Sakura squeaked and hugged her.

"T-Thanks." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata sighed softly, frowning ever so slightly. "Still nervous?"

"It's natural." the blonde muttered.

"Don't be." Sakura said with a small smile. "This is what you want. You and Sasuke-kun are going to get married; you should be over the moon."

Naruto laughed gently. "Guess you're right."

"I think you should be more worried about Sasuke-san having a heart attack when he sees you." Hinata giggled softly. "You look stunning Naru."

Naruto laughed, blushing slightly. "I hope he doesn't and thanks Hinata." she replied and looked down at the beautiful white and light pink kimono with designs of roses and cherry blossoms Tsunade had gotten her.

"There you three are." Tsunade said as she entered the room. "Lovely as always ladies." The trio blushed at the comment and Tsunade laughed softly at this. "Sakura, Hinata, can you two go check up on the boys over at the estate? I want to have a quick talk with Naruto."

"Hai." Sakura said and hugged Naruto. "Don't be late." she joked and smirked as Naruto playfully punched her shoulder.

"We'll see you soon." Hinata said and hugged her as well.

"I'll see you two at the church." Naruto said and waved at them as they left. She looked at Tsunade and tilted her head slightly to the side. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tsunade didn't say anything and simply smiled, placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead softly. She pulled back and chuckled seeing Naruto's confused look.

"What was that for?" Naruto whispered.

Tsunade again didn't say anything as she hugged Naruto tightly. "I'm…just so happy." Tsunade whispered into her ear. "You're like a daughter to me and I'm just so happy I get to see you get married."

Naruto smiled softly and returned the hug. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for believing in me, for loving me…thank you so much Kaa-chan."

Tsunade smiled softly, a couple of tears falling from her eyes. "You didn't have to thank me, I already knew."

Naruto smiled. "I know, but I wanted to."

* * *

At the Uchiha Estate, Sasuke wasn't having a happy moment like his soon to be wife was. Standing in front of him were Kiba and Konohamaru and something told Sasuke that he wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"What is it?"

"W-Well, you see…funny story…" Konohamaru said, laughing nervously.

"Y-Yea." Kiba said, an uneasy grin on his face. "You see, we were racing…when I accidentally tripped."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "And?"

"We kind of lost the rings!" Konohamaru said and closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion that was going to come.

Next thing Sasuke knew, his Sharingan were activated and he was being held back by Neji and Kakashi. "What do you mean you lost the rings?"

"What?"

Unmanly squeaks emerged from them as they quickly turned around to see Sakura and Hinata. Hinata had to quickly grab Sakura, before she could strangle them.

"I told you to be careful with them Kiba!" Hinata yelled as she lost her hold on Sakura.

Gaara stepped in, stopping his angry girlfriend with his sand. "Sakura, calm down."

"I'll calm down when I kill the two idiots!" she yelled. "Let me go Gaara! I'm going to beat them to a bloody pulp!"

"Look, I didn't notice the rings fell out when I tripped! We searched-"

"Keep searching then!" Sasuke growled. "Because if you don't find those rings, you're both going to be in lots of pain."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "We already need alcohol…"

"Hopefully there will be no killing." Gaara said. "Once Temari gets here, her, Shikamaru and the two idiots are going to go search for the rings." he ordered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered again. "Kiba, I think you and Konohamaru should stay outside…before Sakura and Sasuke kill you." He sighed softly as the two quickly followed his advice. "Yea…alcohol sounds good…"

Once the two were out of the house, Sasuke and Sakura were let go.

"Hinata," Sasuke said as he fixed his clothes. "If they don't find those rings, I can't promise you and your sister are going to have boyfriends."

"I'm not complaining." Neji muttered beside him as Hinata sighed and nodded.

"The wedding is in a hour, that should be enough time." Kakashi said, looking up from his book with a grin.

Sakura's eye twitched as she resisted the urge to punch his face. "Sasuke-kun, maybe you should head over to the church. Neji and Kakashi will go with you."

"Hai." Kakashi said and dragged Sasuke out of the house before he could complain.

She sighed and brushed back a strand of her hair. "I'm going back to my house to tell Tsunade."

* * *

Reaching her house quickly, Sakura found Tsunade in the kitchen, drinking sake. "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed, placing the cup of sake on the kitchen table. "Wasn't expecting you back. How is everything at the Uchiha Estate?"

"Good news…there is no good news." Sakura muttered. "Bad news, Konohamaru and Kiba lost the rings."

"What?" she snapped. "Those idiots lost the rings?"

"The idiots, Temari, and Shikamaru are looking for them." She sighed and sat down across from the blonde. "Hopefully they can find the rings soon."

"They better. Not only will they be hurting, I'll give them D-rank missions for two years." Tsunade groaned, burying her face into her hands. "And here I thought we were only going to have one problem..."

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya is with Naruto right now and they're having a disagreement."

Flashback

_Tsunade and Naruto were laughing when a knock came from the door._

"_It's open." Naruto said and the door opened revealing Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-sannin." she said with a smile._

_Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Must you call me that?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Whatever." he muttered and looked at Tsunade. "Mind leaving us for a moment?"_

"_Sure." she said and patted Naruto on the shoulder before leaving the room._

End of Flashback

"Next thing I hear, Naruto is yelling at Jiraiya and vice verse."

"I wonder why…" Sakura muttered and Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me."

* * *

Naruto was sure her head was about to explode. Why couldn't Jiraiya see that she wanted to marry Sasuke?

Flashback

"_So, what did you want to talk about Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked with a bright grin. It quickly slipped off her face as Jiraiya sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_Are you sure about this Naruto?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Marry Sasuke."_

_Her face turned serious and she nodded her head. "Of course I'm sure. I love him Ero-sannin and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."_

"_But don't you think you're taking this a little too quickly?" he asked. "You're only seventeen Naruto. Be reasonable!"_

_She glared at him. "I am being reasonable. We've been dating for the past four years and we've known each other since we were kids. Granted, Sasuke and I have faced many obstacles that we are all aware of, but we found ways to get past our challenges and mistakes. That's way...that's way I'm sure I want to marry him."_

_He groaned. "Please reconsider Naruto."_

"_Why can't you see that I want to marry him? I love him and he loves me! Shouldn't that be enough?"_

End of Flashback

Naruto waited patiently for Jiraiya to answer her.

"Damn it Naru! You're too young! Can't you wait another five years?"

"No!" she snapped. "Sasuke and I are getting married today Jiraiya." Naruto sighed softly. "And if you don't like it…then don't come to the wedding."

His eyes widened. "You don't mean that…"

"I do. Don't come; I can ask Iruka-sensei or Kakashi to walk me down."

"Naru-"

"Why?" she asked softly, tears filling her eyes. "Why don't you want me to marry Sasuke?"

"I…I…"

"Tell me!"

"Because I'm scared!" he yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Jiraiya walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing them gently. "I'm scared of losing you Naru-chan. You're my last link to Minato…and I'm scared that I will lose you just like I lost him."

"…Tou-san…" She grinned seeing the surprised look on Jiraiya's face. "You're not going to lose me. Yes, I'm getting married but you, my friends, this entire village will always have a place in my heart. You're like a father to me, you taught me everything I know. Tsunade is like my mother and Iruka and Kakashi are like my uncles. Do you see? I just adding another person in my heart. Well, Sasuke has always been in my heart but do you see the picture?"

He chuckled softly, nodding his head. "I do. Guess you're right."

She laughed and hugged him, patting him on the back. "Your Hokage is always right."

* * *

Sasuke was sure he was going to lose his mind as he paced around the alter.

The church was already filled with their close friends and comrades; and though they were looking at him like he was nuts, all Sasuke could worry about is if the rings were found.

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "If those two idiots don't come through those doors in the next two minutes, you're going to have two very upset cousins."

Neji groaned softly. "Just relax Sasuke. They'll be here with the rings…and can you stop pacing? You're going to dig a hole in the floor."

Sasuke stopped beside him and asked, "Where did Kakashi go?"

"Outside, he's waiting for them."

"I need a drink." Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't we all." Neji mumbled. His eye twitched, as Sasuke started pacing once again and he swore he was going to hit his head on a wall.

Sasuke stopped once again as the church doors slammed open and a very wet Kiba ran inside with an equally wet Konohamaru following closely. Behind them Shikamaru, Temari, and Kakashi came in.

"We found them!" Konohamaru excitedly said and handed Sasuke the rings.

"It took us a while but we found them!"

"Dare I ask why you two are wet?" Neji asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said from behind them. "We found the rings and Kiba dropped them again, into a river. They jumped into the river to get them."

"It was either that or feel Sasuke and Sakura's wreath." Kiba added.

"Good choice." Sasuke said as Sakura and Hinata appeared.

"Come on." Sakura muttered and grabbed them by the collar. "You both need new suits."

Hinata sighed and turned to Sasuke. "Naru just arrived. So, we're ready to begin."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he nodded his head.

"_Soon…you will forever be mine Naru-chan._"

* * *

"Nervous?" Hinata asked Naruto as they and everyone else waited for the music to begin.

"Not so much." Naruto muttered. "Compare to when we were at Sakura's house…"

Hinata giggled and patted her on the shoulder just as the music began.

Naruto licked her lips, gripping tightly on Jiraiya's arm as she watched Konohamaru, the ring bearer walk down, followed by Ino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Hinata, and finally Gaara and Sasuke, who were the best man and the maid of honor.

At the alter, Sasuke held his breath as Naruto and Jiraiya walked down. A soft smile appeared on his face as she smiled at him. To him, she looked like a beautiful angel and he felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Honestly, too lazy to actually write the vows and other stuff that comes with a wedding...

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke smirked, pulling her in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. He lifted her up in his arms and Naruto squeaked as everyone in the church clapped loudly.

They pulled apart, Naruto flustered and Sasuke grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Happy?" she muttered as they turned to face their friends.

"Words can't describe what I'm feeling." he replied back and kissed her cheek.

Naruto smiled as she looked around at her friends smiling faces. She blinked, seeing something from the corner of her eye. Turning, her eyes widened slightly as images of her parents and Sasuke's appeared. They were smiling and they waved at her before disappearing.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

She looked back at him and smiled brightly. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

Naruto laughed brightly as all the females stood behind her as she got ready to throw the bouquet. She faked them a couple of times before she threw it over her head hard, quickly turning around to see who had caught it. Her laughter increase as it landed in Sakura's hands.

Sakura blushed darkly and refused to look at Gaara, who was, surprisingly, also blushing.

"Looks like Sakura and Gaara-san are getting married next." Hinata said with a grin.

Naruto nodded and squeaked as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, looking at the blushing couple. Everyone was playfully making jokes which only fueled the redness on their faces.

"Looks like we have another wedding to plan." Sasuke muttered into her ear.

"Looks like it." Naruto said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

_Five years later…_

Uchiha Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage groaned as she rubbed her neck. "So much paperwork…" she muttered. Sighing, she dropped her pen on her desk and spun the chair around. She smiled, looking out the windows of her beautiful village.

It was hard to believe that five years had past since she became Hokage and married Sasuke. Surprisingly, not much had changed. Well, besides many villages, big and small, forming a peace treaty and her friends getting engaged or married.

A year after her wedding, Gaara proposed to Sakura and they married a couple of months later. Sakura was now living in Suna and the couple were expecting their second child in a couple of months.

Hinata and Kiba (who she gave D-rank missions to for six months after finding out about the rings) married soon after Gaara and Sakura. The couple are expecting their first child in a couple of weeks.

Shikamaru was the next to propose, saying that it was too troublesome to wait any longer and him and Temari were expecting their first child in mid March.

Ino and Chouji were currently engaged and planning their wedding.

Neji and TenTen were currently on their honeymoon.

And Shino was dating a lovely Academy teacher.

As for her and Sasuke…

Naruto smiled and rubbed her stomach.

They were expecting their three child in April.

She stood and walked out on the balcony, leaning against the railing. She smiled softly looking at the village she promised herself she would protect with her life. She shivered slightly from the cold, watching children running around playing in the snow and villagers talking and walking as finished the last of the decoration for the coming holiday. Absentmindedly, Naruto spun her wedding ring.

"_Hard to believe that tomorrow will be five years since Sasuke asked me to marry him._"

Naruto squeaked softly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her belly. She grinned and leaned back against her husband's chest, covering her hands over his.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Sasuke asked softly. "You'll catch a cold."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been outside for two minutes. Don't worry." She smirked and turned to her to look at him. "You should be telling that to Mina and Hikari. They don't wear their coats."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She giggled. "Speaking of our lovely daughters, how are they?"

"They're with Hinata. Sakura and Gaara just arrived and Sakura wanted to see them."

"Hopefully Hikari will behave…" Naruto sweat dropped. "Not like last time."

"She's your daughter Naru-chan; pulling pranks left and right."

Naruto giggled again. "Guess you're right."

They stood in silences for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"I've been meaning to ask you…

Naruto blinked and turned in his arms so she was facing him. She tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"What would you like for Christmas?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Christmas is tomorrow and you're asking me _now_?" Naruto grinned at the uneasy look on his face. She shook her head and smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You don't have to give me anything Sasuke. You've already given me the best Christmas present ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully those that have read this story before liked the improved version. And those that have only read this version, I hoped you liked it. Anyways, Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
